Two Weeks Or Forever
by xLovingGomez
Summary: Casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls are both given two weeks of vacation from their shows. They will go to two locations, first of which Mr Condor picks, and second they decide among themselves, out of the same locations. 100% Channy :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Heyy, This is my new story, and thank you to my beta XxX Farah XxX for helping make it better and for helping name the story. :D 3 if anyone wants to help then PM me or leave a review :]3 P.S. This is my first fic so it might not be good

Anyway, Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Sonny's Point of view)

I was going to rehearsal and all of a sudden I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Chad, seriously why do I always have to see him on my way to rehearsal. We always end up fighting or what people call "flirting" I mean me and Chad you would have to be mad to think we flirt. It's almost like he always has some sort of special time that he had to see me.

"Sonny." he said fixing his jacket.

"Chad" I replied in an annoyed voice knowing we would just keep repeating the others' name.

"Sonny" he repeated in his patronising voice.

"What do you want Chad?" I was angry as I had to keep repeating his name and also as I knew there was no reason for him to be here.

"Nothing, I was just going to rehearsal; why do you care what I'm doing anyway?" He now had a curious look on his face, it was kind of funny.

"Uh… are you mad? I don't care at all, not even a little." Did I care?

OH MY GOSH, I CARE? No you don't Sonny you don't care for Chad; you don't care for Chad!

"Uh-huh sure you don't" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, whatever Chad, just get to rehearsal already" I said in a bored tone trying to get rid of him.

Oh brilliant Sonny, you just gave him a brilliant opportunity to start the daft 'Good, Good Fine, Fine'

"Fine, I will" Oh, great here we go, but couldn't let him have the last word.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine" I had just about had enough "What is it with this, is it your way of flirting with me?"

"Fine and why would I flirt with _you_, you're a _random!_" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; with that he stormed off. I just noticed he looked pretty hot storming off like that! Sonny! Control yourself; what are you saying? He's a jerk.

After he left I went to go to rehearsal, it went great we were doing a new check it out girls sketch it was hilarious, I just got out from rehearsal and Mr. Condor told everyone in Mackenzie Falls and So Random to meet him in his office.

When we got there he was sitting at his desk, he got up and started talking to us, "Okay, so I called you all here because you're all going on vacation for two weeks"

I noticed that Zora wasn't there "Where's Zora?"

"She can't come, I talked to her about it and she said her parents won't let her," he continued "Anyway about the vacation, you will all go to two places both for a week first. I will pick the first place and then you decide your second choice. So now I need you to pick a partner who you will be going with BUT it has to be from the opposite show." Nico and Portlyn were obviously together, Grady and Chloe paired up, Tawni and Devon then went together. Then that left me and… CHAD! I thought this would be good, but no way was this going to be any fun with Chad around.

"You _so_ wanted to be _my_ partner." he whispered triumphantly.

"Are you seriously mad? Me and you I can't even imagine that!" I whispered back. I could so imagine that! Oh my gosh is it that hard to keep your stupid mouth shut Sonny?

Mr Condor started talking but I couldn't hear him over our stupid, pointless "fight"

"Ha-ha, you can so imagine that, you can see it all over your face, it is blatantly obvious"

"Yeah, in your dreams!" I said sarcastically; but knowing that he was speaking the truth.

"It's not in my dreams because it is true." he whispered, he's suck a jerk.

"Whatever Chad, do you ever stop being a jerk?"

"It's my job Sonny." What a stupid job I thought.

"Is that understood everyone? Including Sonny and Chad." That's all I heard from Mr Condor and no it was not understood.

We just nodded even though we had no idea.

"So you will be all leaving tomorrow"

We nodded again then we walked out of the room, I rushed to Tawni, "What did Mr Condor say?"

"You weren't listening?" she gasped "That is so unlike you Sonny!"

"Well Chad started to have a pointless fight with me so I obviously couldn't."

"YOU AND CHAD WERE FLIRTING?" she shouted. I don't see how fighting is flirting it's so different.

"Tawni we don't flirt, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Nico and Grady rushed over and also shouted in unison "YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH CHAD?"

"You betrayed us!" Grady said, "How could you do this to us Sonny?" No one had ever flirted with the rival show before

"I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HIM, FOR THE LAST TIME!" I screamed annoyed.

"Woah Sonny-girl, chillax."

"Well you're the ones who aren't listening to me, and me and Chad, EW, disgusting!" Who would bother imagining that, Oh Sonny stop lying to yourself everyone could, including you. Shut up Sonny I hate him! No you don't, Oh WHATEVER!

"Oh Sonny we know you're in love with him," Tawni continued, "your just afraid to tell him"

"Do you all think I'm in love with him?" I hoped that the answer would be no.

"YES!" They all screamed

"Why? I HATE HIM, we ALL hate him."

"No, You LOVE him and us three HATE him. Is it that hard to understand? Tawni Hart is NOT dumb you know." Well everyone thought she was but I guess she's not.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I stormed off still angry.

* * *

No POV:

**What Sonny and Chad missed because of their "argument":**

"I won't be booking hotel rooms for you because I didn't know what area you wanted to stay in and I didn't have enough time. So that the choices are fair, I will pick where you are going from a hat" Mr Condor spun around in his big black intimidating chair to pick up a black hat which looked a lot like a magician's hat "Grady and Chloe you're going to" he picked out a piece of paper with the word "Sydney." he went on to say "Nico and portlyn to…" he produced another piece of paper that read "Rome." "So that leaves London and Paris, Tawni and Devon you will be going to…" dramatic music passed out of nowhere, while Mr Condor took a dramatic pause "London, which leaves Chad and Sonny to Paris" "So remember you have to find your own hotel rooms" he saw Sonny and Chad talking "Is that understood everyone? Including Sonny and Chad."

**AN:** Please review :D Next chapter up in a few weeks sorry I get distracted, haha Constructive Criticism accepted :] and any other ideas :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm really sorry, I know I said a few weeks, and yes I got distracted, haha, and for everyone the reviewed thank you so much, I tried to reply to all of you (: I gave you guys a long chapter for my long delay :D

**P.S.: **Thank you an awful lot to my beta XxX Farah XxX for betaing this story and getting rid of stupid randomness I wrote which would have made no sense to the plot and spending an extremely long time trying to fix it and helping me with ideas for the chapter :) 3(PS that's a heart if you can't see)

**Disclaimer: ***searches, 'Do I own Sonny with a chance?'* :D

*after 5 hour of searching, can't find anything*

Me: I can't find Sonny or her chance D: Well I don't own Sonny with a chance, sad face.

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

(Sonny's Point of view)

The next day, we went to rehearsal for an hour instead of the usual four, so we had enough time to get ready and leave for the airport. Mr Condor asked all to meet him outside, so after I grabbed my bags after making sure I hadn't left anything behind I went to the front of the studios to meet him there. I looked around and was surprised when I saw that I was the last one outside which I was odd because Tawni's usually the one who took the longest to get ready for everything.

"At last, Miss Munroe has decided to join us." It's like they'd been waiting an hour for me or something.

"Sorry, I was just making sure I didn't leave anything behind."

"Anyway, I called you all here to tell you that you would all be riding in a limo together which is at front gate of the studio."

Chad spoke up, "Um… Mr Condor, could I take my own limo, I already have my driver waiting for me and I don't particularly want to turn up in a limo with the _randoms."_ He rolled his eyes at us as if there we were filth "I mean I have a rep to keep up." Wow, I knew Chad didn't like us but, really?

"I guess, but you will have to take Miss Munroe with you in case you can't find each other when you reach the airport." WHAT? I could have sworn he told Chad to take me with him. Ugh, torture much, it was bad enough I was stuck with him for two weeks and now we had ride to the airport together just because he doesn't want to be seen with So Random.

"Okay." He didn't seem very bothered. How can he not be bothered? If it was me I would be__killing Mr Condor in my head right about now.

Chad walked to his limo and then I followed, it seemed so weird. I felt like everyone was watching me; you know that creepy feeling you get when you think you're being watched, it was that very feeling but this felt ten times worse right now. I knew that they were watching my every move; and all because of Chad. I was so going to have a enormous go at him when we got in the limo.

He walked over to my door and opened it for me… so, so, awkward, especially with all the eyes watching me. I stepped into the limo and sat down, "Uh… thanks Chad" I started thinking about me having a go at him, he was being all nice to me. I knew that Tawni would be shocked if I told her this and probably think we were secretly dating, EW!

He sat in after me; "No problem Sonny." I HATED IT, him being all nice, it was horrible! He told the limo driver that we were ready to leave, and the limo started to move. I was kind of uncomfortable sitting in a limo with Chad. "You okay?"

"Yeah, totally fine, thanks." No, not at all, but thanks.

Silence. Really, awkward silence.

I could see him staring at me in the corner of my eye. In the sweetest voice I could muster up I said, "Chad, Can I ask you something?"

"Um... yeah sure, I guess?" This was the part where I had the massive go at him.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME ALONG WITH YOU?" I screamed at him.

"I didn't DRAG you along MR CONDOR told me to drag you along." He was actually being kind of calm to me after what I just screamed at him, I was surprised.

"Yeah well, anyway… WHY did you have to be such an IDIOT and take your OWN limo?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I don't want to be seen in a limo with YOU or any of the other randoms." Inside my heart just died, he's such a jerk; he didn't need to say that, he could have just said something like he didn't want to hear the arguments between both of our shows or any other stupid lie it would have been better than him saying that he didn't want to been seen with me he was just being harsh.

"How come were you acting like you didn't care when Mr Condor told you to take me with you?"

"Oh Sonny, don't you listen to what you're saying, I was acting, do you even know what that means?" Who knew he would actually act all nice.

"Yes, Chad, I do know what acting is; I am an actress you know? But I didn't think you would need to be such a jerk about acting."

"Well as you saw, I was." Wow, obnoxious much.

"… So why would you rather be seen in a limo with me than anyone else from So Random?" I still hated it. Him ACTING like he likes me. EW, Sonny, don't even think about it, that's disgusting, why would Chad even like you?

"Well isn't it a little obvious?" He looked at me with an expression which I can only describe as a DUH! face, you know that face when somebody looks at you like your stupid for not knowing something well that was how he was looking at me.

"No, not at all." I wondered if he would end up telling me anyway. It wasn't like it was a secret, was it?

"Oh, well that's because your only one random it's not like four of you."

"Really? Then would you mi-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS?" He cut me off, as if I had struck a nerve. I decided to not to talk to him the whole ride there. Unless I had to.

Silence.

(Chad's Point of view)

What is it with all the awkward silence?

I looked over at Sonny to see what she was doing. I saw her look over at me from the corner of her eye. She then started whining at me in her little cutesy voice. Stupid cute "Chad, Can I ask you something?"

"Um... yeah sure, I guess?" Why does it seem like she wants something? Why did it seem like she was going to ask me to do something for her…

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME ALONG WITH YOU?" She screamed at me, I guess she just wanted an argument.

I straight out lying to her by saying "I didn't DRAG you along MR CONDOR told me to drag you along." But the real reason was because I like you and Mr Condor told me too. I decided the best way to tackle an angry Sonny was just to be calm and too lie as I knew she didn't return my feelings, wait, shut up Chad you don't have any feelings for Sonny.

"Yeah well, anyway… WHY did you have to be such an IDIOT and take your OWN limo?" Just when I thought she was going to calm down.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I don't want to be seen in a limo with YOU or any of the other randoms." That was _so_ not true; it was more like I didn't want to go with the rest of the randoms or my cast, just you, only you.

"How come were you acting like you didn't care when Mr Condor told you to take me with you?" So now she was calming down.

"Oh Sonny, don't you listen to what you're saying, I was acting, do you even know what that means?" Might as well use her words against her, even though it wasn't true.

"Yes, Chad, I do know what acting is; I am an actress you know? But I didn't think you would need to be such a jerk about acting."

"Well as you saw, I was." She asked and I answered, isn't that how it works?

"… So why would you rather be seen in a limo with me than anyone else from So Random?" I thought I would act all nice, to get on her nerves and too see how see likes it.

"Well isn't it a little obvious?" I started to think up an excuse gave her a look which told her it should be obvious.

"No, not at all." I thought I might as well tell her the truth hoping she'd be shocked into silence.

"Oh, well that's because your only one random it's not like four of you." It's not like I'm straight out lying, I'm just bending the truth I only like her and I don't like the other randoms and I wouldn't want to be pestered by my cast.

"Really? Then would you mi-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS?" I cut her off because I knew she would ask me about being seen with the other randoms, I didn't have an answer to that and I didn't want her to find that out

That stupid thing called silence decided to visit us again.

The limo driver stopped the limo just outside the airport; I got out of the limo first then waited for Sonny to get out, she stepped out in her black long heels, they looked good on her, what are you saying? I closed the door after her. "And there you go, acting all nice to me again." Yeah Chad, why are you doing this? If she hates it, why should you bother?

"Sonny, how am I acting all nice?" Chad, you're so dumb you know, you don't even know yourself. Egh, girls are so complicated.

"Chad, you know I have hands, so I am very capable of shutting a door." I think the main reason I was being all nice to show her I could be different if she gave me a chance, but if she doesn't like this side of me I won't bother trying as hard anymore. I decided to change back to the old Chad that everybody knows.

"Whatever."

"Well we should at least go inside, before we miss our flight." Psh, yeah right Sonny, as they could leave us behind.

"Yeah." I started to walk towards the airport with Sonny.

We got inside the airport and it was HUGE, it was a new airport so none of us had seen it before. Inside there was an never-ending line of shops, with overpriced everything, not that I couldn't afford it or anything, I could; I could probably charm one of the shop assistants into give me the things for free, because I am just that awesome and nobody can turn down the Chad Dylan Cooper charm. Nobody. Chad Dylan Cooper got whatever he asked for, no matter what, end of story. I could see Sonny still looking around amazed. "It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is a huge deal to me, I mean it's so huge" She was still looking around.

"Well it's in Hollywood what do you expect?"

"Still" she replied still staring.

"Yeah well where do we go now?"

"To the gate Chad, surely Chad Dylan Cooper has been to an airport before" her voice was now dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah I have Sonny, just what gate?" Wait, weren't we meant to get all the information before?

"YOUR JOKING RIGHT? We don't even know what gate we're meant to be at?"

"Well, I though you knew."

"I didn't, you always rely on me, have you ever done something yourself, and you know that now were going to be late and never get on the flight" Yeah I knew that, I'm not dumb.

"Sonny, calm down and stop babbling. It's not the flight can leave without us. Come on let's see if we can asked somebody."

"Would Sonny Munroe and Chad Goldfarb please come to gate 17, you are holding up the flight." A voice announced.

"IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER, NOT CHAD GOLDFARB!" It was embarrassing enough they had my old name here at the airport and that is not anything to be proud of and I bet that the people in the airport would think we were the only two people from our shows that where going anywhere, and worse…they would think we were in a relationship.

"Whatever, let's just get to gate 17"

We started looking for gate 17; it ended up taking us about 5 minutes to find the gate. People started to stare at us, in no way in any world was that rude what so ever. I saw Sonny starting to walk towards someone who worked there once we got to the right gate, I just followed after her. "Um… Excuse me?" Why does she have to be all nice to everyone, can't she just get to her point already? I wanted to see why we needed to see this guy in the first place.

"Yes?" he turned around to face Sonny.

"Uh… Where is this flight going?" she asked, nicely…again, seriously why is she so nice?

He stared at us, what is it with all these people staring at us? Then he started laughing "You're kidding right? You seriously don't know where this flight is going?"

"No, were not kidding, we really have no idea where this flight is going."

"This flight is going to Paris."

"WHAT?" Sonny and I both shouted. We could see the guy starting to walk away.

"BUT THAT'S THE CITY…"

"…OF LOVE!" I screamed finishing the sentence off for her.

**AN: **Okay so I know usually it would say where you're going on the tickets, I just didn't put it because I wanted it to be funny, and partly because I didn't know how to add them in Lol (: okay, so you know the part where Sonny describes Chad's expression as a 'DUH! face' me and my beta couldn't think of anything else so that what we ended up putting the 'DUH!' face

I will say another few weeks till the next update, but I think it will take longer so I'm just telling in advance I'm Sorry (:

OMG OMG Please click the review button and type something in :o Constructive Criticism accepted and any other ideas you might want me to add :D

Party Face |:D

Yeah, I know, I'm RANDOM :D Rofl.

**P.S.** Rogl - if you know what that means, you can guess if you want in the reviews (:


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**AN:**** I'm REALLY sorry. Another very late update. And I'm even sorrier because it was a five month late update or something. D: and I used ****Jenny129's idea in this chapter, or at least tried. Lol. So, Thank you Jenny129 :D Thank You to EVERYONE that reviewed on Chapter two (: Thank you for reviewing: lozzy035 Jenny129 ****IloveMEandonlyME0721 ItBeMariana (Alex (: My Failing buggy Lol.) XxX Farah XxX**** (Farah, Also my beta, Thank you so much for betaing this chapter :)). And thank you to, Secret person (TORI) for reviewing :D :D Rofl, I couldn't reply to you because you don't have an account (You do now, Lol), but :D :D To you too.**

**And, I was going to do this chapter as a huge long one but apparently it seems 'long'. Not to me but still Lol.**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN SWAC and the world :o Psh, I wish. I still don't own SCAW and never will D: BUT I'm going to own the world :D

Wait can I own the song 'Off the chain' (Off the rain, Alex x] LOL It is a song :D) by Selena Gomez? :D *waits*

*wakes up* YOUR KIDDING, SERIOUSLY? D: I can't own the world? That's harsh. D: And I wanted to know the answer to if I can own off the chain (Off the rain xD) BOO YOU DREAMS, BOO YOU D: *kills the world* So I can't own the world BUT I killed the world. :D

I'M NOT WEIRD, PEOPLE IT'S THE DISCLAIMER D: Well anyway here is the storehh…. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Part 1)**

(Chad's Point of View)

Before I knew it we were walking into the plane. I automatically walked over to the left side of the plane, where the first class seats were but the flight attendant came up to me looking at my ticket and told me I was going the wrong way "Uh… Your seat is over there; In Economy Class." She pointed to where I was meant to be.

"Uhh… Over there? Are you sure?" I looked at her as if she was mad didn't she know CDC only flies first class! Unless she didn't know who I am everybody knows who CDC is how can they not know who I am.

"Yes, over there on the right." She pointed again I realised she was talking to me and stopped my internal monologue.

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong there." I still continued to look in the first class seats; I mean do you really think that Mr Condor would get us economy class seats?

"YOUR SEAT IS OVER THERE!" Oh wow she was getting angry. She to remind me of Sonny when she got mad apart from the fact that the flight attendant defiantly was not, I REPEAT WAS NOT, cute when she got angry.

"But I would never have economy class seats, they're for poor people and DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?"

She looked at me for a second like I was crazy "Just go to your seat which is over there." Okay, so I decided to just look in the economy class seats, just to get her to shut her face She was making Chad Dylan Cooper loose his cool and that CANNNOT happen.

"THESE ARE, OUR SEATS? You're kidding me."

"Um, no Chad, does it not say 32G and 32H here?" She pointed above the seats and then to the tickets.

"Ugh. What kind of seats are these?"

"Uh, normal ones." Normal ones are first class, she can be so dumb sometimes. I roll my eyes at her

"Sonny they're not normal; normal is first class I mean you can't even straighten your legs." I showed her you can't by actually trying.

"Your point is?"

"THAT ISN'T NORMAL, first class is what you call normal, I mean you can straighten your legs and there's more room."

"Whatever, Chad" This. Flight. Will. Suck. Eggs.

We had to wait about an hour till the plane actually took off, and that hour was so boring, nothing to do, nothing to talk about either. Sonny and I just sat there in awkward silence. It finally took off, "IT'S ABOUT TIME." I screamed, even though I was used to waiting this long on the plane, I just needed a break from the awkward silence

"Chad, you're embarrassing yourself" I looked around and I saw everyone looking at me.

"I don't care." It was a little odd though; everyone started looking at me because of one thing I said, well screamed same thing really.

I started to stretch my legs then when I did it I remembered we were in the stupid economy class seats. "Sonny, I hate these seats, I NEED TO STRECH ME LEGS" I knew I would end up complaining about the seats. I hate economy class seats they shouldn't even have them on planes, if you can't afford first class you shouldn't fly at all.

"Chad, it's not like I booked these seats, I didn't even know where we were going until we got to the airport and you don't see me complaining so stop moaning."

I saw some tall brown haired dude walking around asking if people wanted anything, the flight JUST took off and there were already flight attendants walking around! Weird that we wait an hour but they have refreshments around in matter of seconds.

"So what would you like?" I heard him say he was standing right next to Sonny "Tea, coffee, apple juice, or water?"

"Apple juice, please." See what I mean by her being all nice? You don't need to say please. He poured the apple juice into a glass and gave it to her.

"And you sir?" he looked over at me "Tea, coffee-"

"Nothing." I cut him off, big deal, I'm not deaf. I heard him the first time talking to Sonny.

He turned back to Sonny "Wow, your boyfriends cranky."

"Uh… he's not my boy…" He walked off, thank god for that. So maybe I'm not her boyfriend right now, BUT I will be Wait Chad seriously, what? "Chad, what was that about?"

"What was what about Sonny?" I just love pushing her buttons, angry Sonny was hot.

"You being your idiotic rude self and being all rude, I seriously don't even know what your problem is, I mean he was a really nice guy."

"Sonny, I'm always my idiotic self, don't you know that by now? And the only thing that I got a problem with is that flight dude or whatever cause he is flirting with you because you're 'famous'." Even though she was adorable when she got angry I didn't really know why we always have to fight over nothing. "Also, Sonny, a nice guy? Can you not tell that he's a jerk, anyone can act you know, just not as well as me, of course, but then again you can't act."

"Sounds like someone's jealous." So un-sonny. "Wait, you think HE'S the jerk? I'm pretty sure that the only jerk I know is the one I'm sitting next to right now."

"Ouch Sonny, that really hurt, how could you say something like that? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealousy"

"Chad, you've always been a jerk you and I both know that." We started raising our voices and people started looking over at us, I just remembered we were on the plane so it was nothing like our usual fights where we could end up shouting at each other and no one would care. I saw some flight attendant walking towards us, and luckily it wasn't that stupid dude that Sonny thought was a 'Nice guy'

"WELL WHAT IF I LIKE-"… being a jerk?

"Um, excuse me" She looked over at me "we've been getting complaints about you two so could you and your girlfriend keep the noise down." Huh? My girlfriend? Who? Does she mean Sonny? OH, she does mean Sonny, I wish.

"Yeah, whatever." I told her, not interested at all.

"Thanks." She started walking away.

As soon as the flight attendant left Sonny started yelling at me, as usual. "Chad she now thinks we're like… TOGETHER!" Why is she saying it like it's a bad thing?

"Chillax Sonny, I know you really wish we were together." We've never gone a day without fighting or shouting at each other.

"Me and you together… Hmmm… NO." Did she really mean that? I wanted us to be together. What am I saying? Chad, LEARN TO SHUT UP. Wait why am I yelling at myself

"Oh Sonny, we both know you like me." By the way, that was not my way of flirting with her.

* * *

(Sonny's Point of View)

James looks cute but not as cute as Chad. Wait stop thinking about him like that. I saw him looking over at me with his deep hazel eyes

"Oh Sonny, I know you like me." I know that too I'm just afraid to admit it to you

"You really think I would like you?" SONNY, why do you always lie about this?

"Sonny, are you saying, 'Chad, I don't like you because I love you?'" he knows how to push my buttons, I hate it.!

"Yeah, totally." I said sarcastically.

"So you finally decided to admit it?" he smirked. Does he not understand sarcasm?

"Oh wow, you're stupid, ever heard of sarcasm Chad?"

"Yes Sonny. Learn how to use it and I have learnt how to ignore it."

"You know what, Chad just forget it." I sometimes get fed up with his voice. His dreamy luxurious voice, SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY.

"I can't, because I know you're in love with me." What is it with him always teasing someone, well only me really, it's extremely annoying. And, maybe I am in love with him. Wait, that was a total lie, I hate him, that's why I'm always fighting with him. NOT FLIRTING, as some people put it. I mean why would I flirt with him? I hate him! I just really hate him!

"Huh? Did you just say I'm in love with you?"

"Sonny, you have ears you know use them. And yes, I said that only because it's true." He was really enjoying this, and I was really hating it.

"Well it's not true. I bet you're the one that is in love with me since you're the one who keeps saying I'm in love with you."

"Pshh, I'm just teasing you, not like I have tons of pictures of you like I would if I was in love with you psh." He looked at me like I was stupid. Tons of pictures of me? AWW! Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper would have pictures of…me?

"Yeahh…" I looked around and saw the flight attendant I called a nice guy "Hey look it's the cute flight attendant." I looked over at him, Wait, I could try make him jealous I mean he does tease me. The flight attendant walked over to us, Oh this would be fun. "Hey again" I smiled at him.

"Hi," he smiled back at me "So is there anything else you would like?"

"NO NOTHING, GO AWAY! WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE!" Chad yelled at him, Well this was already going to plan, I smiled at myself.

He started to walk off, "Wait, don't go." I pulled him back by his arm and I looked at him in the eyes, his dreamy hazel eyes, but I loved Chad's eyes, they were as blue as the ocean and they were perfect- What, I'm just joking, his eyes are disgusting.

"SONNY! Let him go! We don't want anything, remember?"

I just pretended to ignore him, even though I never would. Huh? I ignore him all the time, psh. "So…uh what's your name?"

"Oh..Uh… Oh right, James" Aww he's getting nervous

"Uh, Excuse me… James could you PLEASE leave us alone?" Chad was actually furious, I was laughing inside.

"Yeah I guess I should go now." Wait? He can't just leave; I got to make Chad even more jealous than he is right now.

"Uh… wait; I want erm, apple juice!" This wasn't working anymore; I had nothing to say to him.

"Sonny! Stop bothering him! I thought you didn't want anything."

"No, it's fine." He poured in the apple juice that I didn't even need.

"Thank you." He walked off, just after I said that. I just left the apple juice, I didn't even need it.

When he went, instead of me shouting at Chad it was the other way. "SONNY, WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING PEOPLE?"

"I wasn't bothering anyone and why do you keep bothering me." James didn't seem to mind either, it was working, and he was getting jealous.

"WELL…Why were you ignoring me then?" I'm guessing he was going to ignore part of what I just said

"I was ignoring you?" I smirked at him.

"STOP TRYING TO ACT, Keyword being 'trying'."

"I'M NOT ACTING DOOFUS!"

"WHY WERE YOU IGNORING ME?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, you didn't even say anything." I smirked at him again, this was fun.

"I did, you're so annoying."

"I didn't even hear you say a word." I started using the high voice of mine let's hope he doesn't notice.

"You're just trying to get me all annoyed, but trust me, that flight dude thing is a jerk." Wow Flight dude thing? Real original Chad.

* * *

(Chad's Point of view)

Was Sonny trying to make me jealous or something? It was disgusting, and why does she act like she never hears me I know that she does, that James dude is such an idiot.

"He's not a jerk!" Did Sonny actually like this guy?

"Sonny, I know people."

"Well so do I and I know that he isn't a jerk."

"Why do you keep saying he's not a jerk? HE IS."

"Why do you keep saying he's a jerk? HE'S NOT." Okay so he might not be a jerk, but she shouldn't like him, I mean he's ugly.

"Sonny, do you not like hot guys? Do you like ugly people I mean you keep acting like you don't like me; everyone thinks that I'm hot."

"Eww, you think that you're hot?" She looked disgusted, why? "You think that everyone likes you?"

"Yes I think I'm hot! Don't you? And Sonny I don't think, I know everyone likes me."

"Chad you're disgusting, I don't think you're hot. So your little theory there is wrong."

I saw the flight dude thing walk back, UGH. "You don't think I'm hot? YOU THINK I'M REALLY HOT?" I shouted the last part so that the flight dude could hear me. Everyone looked over at us.

"CHAD, I DON'T THINK YOU'RE HOT SHUT UP OR REALLY HOT FOR THAT MATTER."

"Uh, I just uh… forgot something, sorry." So he came over to get something? Is that it? Could he not get it after the flight?

Sonny looked over at me, "He's hot, if he wasn't then I wouldn't do this." She whispered at me, What was she even talking about? They both leaned down to get the same thing. They looked into each other's eyes, and leaned closer, and closer, and closer. Their lips connected for a few seconds. WHAT DID SHE JUST DO? What's up with that girls mind? She is seriously crazy; I mean why would you randomly go up to someone and kiss them? I mean she barely knows the dude.

"SONNY!" They pulled away finally. James just stood there daydreaming or wondering what just happened… I think. "James, get out of here!" I saw him grab something and then quickly left "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I guess that I couldn't make him jealous then.

"Huh… What did you just say?" She was daydreaming too? Who would daydream about that idiot? He's not even hot what does she even see in him

"SONNY! STOP DAYDREAMING. WHY DID YOU JUST KISS THAT FLIGHT DUDE JERK… THING?" She started paying attention to me.

"I don't know." She stared blankly at me.

"You don't like need to… kiss him, that's gross Sonny, GROSS" It was disgusting. She kissed him? I'll never get over that.

"Well, you uh, didn't believe me when I said he was hot." She was sort of half daydreaming and half not, she wasn't even paying full attention to me, I hated it. Her paying attention to him and not me. The world does not revolve around James but Chad Dylan Cooper and should stay that way.

* * *

(Sonny's Point Of View)

What am I thinking? WHY DID I KISS HIM, I BARELY KNOW THE GUY. I was meant to make Chad jealous, not kiss him. WHY DID I JUST DO THAT? That was the stupidest thing that I've ever done, I looked around and saw Chad's perfec- I mean his lips move, was he saying something? Why can't I hear anything? Oh I was daydreaming, SNAP OUT OF IT! "Huh? What did you say?"

"I said, STOP DAYDREAMING IT'S LIKE I'M TALKING TO A STATUE OR SOMETHING!" Oh is that all he's talking about?

"Yeah, uh… sorry about that."

"Sorry about…?"

"Sorry for daydreaming?"

"Oh…" This is where it goes to the awkward silence. All I could think about was why I kissed him. Sonny stop thinking about that, uh… think about Chad. Where did he come from? No one said anything about Chad. Wait stop getting lost in your own thoughts. "Sonny, are you okay?"

"Yeah totally fine thanks, why?"

"No reason, just wondering." That was oddly nice of Chad for once. "I need to stretch my legs so bad. How much longer is this flight?"

"I don't know, go check."

"Ugh. Okay I'll go check, don't miss me too much." He winked at me and blew a kiss as he got out of his seat.

"Hahaha, don't worry I won't." I said sarcastically while I watched him leave his seat. So far, so bad.

* * *

**AN: ****Sorry that this chapter seems really really short now. I got told that it was too long so I split the chapter up. D: Okay, this time for the next update you'll have to wait about a month or two because I need to type it out and all that stuff LOL, I'M SORRY PEOPLE D: Feel free to PM me :D**

**You know what you should do? :D You need to click on that green button at the bottom, type something, and I'll be happy :D You can help with ideas I can maybe fit in. :D**

…**Review? :)**


End file.
